The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and equipment utilized to provide amusement park experiences.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various amusement rides have been created to provide passengers with unique motion and visual experiences. In one example, roller coasters and theme rides can be implemented with multi-passenger vehicles that travel along a fixed path. In addition to the excitement created by the speed or change in direction of the vehicles as they move along the path, the vehicles themselves may generate special effects, e.g., sound and/or motion effects. Although a repeat rider may be familiar with the general path of the ride, the special effects may create interest during second and subsequent rides. In another example, certain rides may be implemented with projection elements to create varying scenery and movement as the passenger vehicles travel along the path. However, it is now recognized that regardless of such enhancements to these passenger vehicle rides, the rider in the passenger vehicle may not feel immersed in the ride. For example, the rider is generally aware of being within a ride because of the presence of other passengers in the multi-passenger vehicle as well as being aware of the confines of the vehicle itself. Such awareness of the ride may prevent the ride experience from being a more accurate simulation. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved amusement ride vehicle that simulates certain experiences.